Brainwashed
by LeaD
Summary: Interesting stuff will come later, but what if Vicious lusted for Faye? What if Spike never died in that fight and was brainwashed into bringing Faye to Vicious. What if iafter he returns Spike finally returns the feelings for Faye?
1. Leaking'

Leaking. If anyone would ask she would swear up and down and on her life that her eyes were leaking. They weren't tears of sadness, loss, dispair and hurt, no they were leaking because she was 'allergic to her new mascara' and the effects were still happening. The pain inside of her heart?? No it wasn't heartbreak, it was the result of eating too much of Jet's cooking. 

Why would she spend time crying and wallowing in self pity over a certain guy. No It was his stupid decision to go and risk his life out of love, and it was his fault he died. She didn't care about him, no she hated him in fact. She wouldn't miss him and the way he always had some smart-ass comment for her her. She wouldn't miss the fact that anytime she tried to be nice and sentimental he had something mean to say, like that time he injured himself and she took care of him. He had the audacity to tell her she was singing off key, or what about that time she told the truth about her past. He had the nerve to tell her that the story needed editing. She didn't need him, she didn't want him. She hated him, if Vicious hadn't killed him first she probably would have done it herself.

"You hear that, Spike Spiegal?!?! I hate you!!!!" She screamed wasting her bullets on a picture of him she kept, for target practice of course. When the gun was empty she threw her gun across the room and punched a wall as hard as her femanine stregnth went. She felt something snap in it but she just merely sank down to the floor in tears, letting the warm red fluid stain her yellow tank top. "I hate you…" She said shaking with hard sobs. "I've always hated you, because you never looked at me… you never noticed me in a way other then your partner in bounty hunting or an annoying woman who you argued with on a daily basis." She said watching her hand bleed. The door swung open and she saw his big mascular shadowm on the floor. She glanced up then back at her hand. "I think I broke my hand.." She murmured.

"Faye.." The big guy said softly knowing she was feeling the same hurt they were all feeling. "Come on." He grabbed her good hand and helped her up. He scooped her up in his arms and took her to the living room. Faye saw Edward sprawled out on the floor trying to concentrate on the chess game she was playing. Finally Faye realized locking herself in her room for so long was pointless, while they can all mourn over the stupid green haired guy. Even Ein noticed the absence of the relaxed and calm guy. "Let me see it.." The older guy said. She handed him her hand. "Ed, get the first aid kit."

"Rightey-o Jet-person!!" Ed said with some of her usual energy but it was painfully obvious she missed torturing the younger guy. She took off down the hall with her odd walk as always then returned with the first Aid kit and went in a random direction.

"Faye, What were you doing to break this?? We all heard the gun shots but this??" Jet asked.

"I was angry!" She snapped.

"Listen, We're all angry and hurt over his death but we've got to move on, too many bounties out there." Jet said seeing, for a brief second, a sensitive and sad look in her eyes

"You listen to me, Jet!!" Faye stood up cutting her emerald eyes at Jet. "I'm not angry, hurt, sad or anything about his death. He could've jumped off a bridge for all I care. Hell, if he asked, I would've pushed him over the edge!! I don't even want to hear the name Spike Spiegal, If I hear it again I will personally kill every living thing on the bebop!!!" She brushed deep purple strands of hair out of her face and stormed away. Seconds later the bedroom door slammed and her sobbing could be heard in the eerie silence around the bebop.

"No…" Faye whispered to no one. "I don't hate you.. I loved you and like everything else about my life, you're only a memory that will probably will be forgotten." She hugged her knees to her chest feeling extremely weak right about now.

"Edward misses Spike person too." Ed said jumping down from the pipe she was hanging on and hugged Faye. The older woman froze slightly but hugged her back never the less.

"I know you do, Ed." Faye said quietly. "but who knows, all the bodies disappeared. Maybe Spike's out there somewhere."

"Edward don't think so, but If Ed can find friends like on the Bebop, Ed thinks anything is possible." She said smiling at Faye when they released each other. "besides Ed need be happy!! Ed get souvenirs when Faye-person go on bounties." Ed smiled. Faye only smiled a small smile unable to to forget the feeling the loss in her heart.

"I'll try.." Faye said quietly unsure if she could do it without the fluidness of Spike's fighting techniques, let alone survive without him.


	2. moving on?

"But Vicious, What do you want with him?? We went through so much trying to nix him, like you wanted I might add, and now you want him to live?!?!"

"Do not question my orders you here… now start the processing." Vicious said not turning away from the window he was looking out of. The door closed behind him and a secret smirk played on his lips. Three pictures he held in his hands. One of him and Spike oh so many years ago. They had still been best friends doing their work for the Red Dragon Syndicate. He tore that picture up wihtout a second thought. The next picture was a picture of Julia, a beautiful girl she was. Such a shame such beauty had left with a single bullet. He tore that one up as well. The final picture had been of a girl, with deep purple hair and the most stunning green eyes. 

For some reason that one time he tried using her to get to Spike, he found that unusual fiestiness about her attractive. In a lustful way at least. She had the body, even a guy as cold as him had hormones on some level and he wanted to take those hormones and ram into her countless times. Just for one time at least. He wanted to degrade her, break her soul, her spirit and most of all, the feelings she had for Spike Spiegal. He wanted her to suffer. The only way to do it best is to have The one she so disgustingly love with her life. He smirked.

"Faye Valentine." He looked at the name on the back. "Pretty name.. for such a pathetic girl." He looked over the picture once more as a plan began to grow in his mind. Then a rare, cold smile played on his face. "This could get interesting."

"Alright!! Tell me everything you know about this Derrickson guy and tell me now!!!" Fayre said holding a gun to a man's throat and a heeled shoe at his crotch.

"I-I-I don't know anything!!!" The guy said noticing a really skinny dorky guy looking rather stunned.

"Wrong answer!!" She said taking the safety off the gun and applying a little more pressure. The guy she was holding threw a glass at her and the two guys ran. "Why do they always choose the hard way out??" She asked running in the opposite direction. She pushed the new communication link in one of her earrings. "Ed.. is the magnetic field ready??" Faye picked up as much spped as she could with her high heels.

"All set and Ready Faye-Faye!!!" The eternal happy kid said. Faye climbed up a ladder to a building. "Get ready with the Ankle bracelet." Faye said still unable to believe that she gave the girl her bracelt. 

"All ready!!!" The girl said just befor ehowling at nothing.

"Now!!!" Faye said seeing the the two men going the way she thought they would. Then a white flash went through the horizon and the two men were bound by rope that Jet had tied around them. Faye made her tripp back to the bebop where Ed, Jet, and the two prisoners they caught together "Not bad.." She said to the group.. she made her way to the two guys and saw that one had a puffer fish on his right arm. "you.." She sat on his lap seeing that he was tied to the chair. "Care to tell lil old me exactly where Derickson is??" She asked.

"No.." The skinny one said.

"But I mean you're going down anyway.. which sucks because you're kinda cute, but at least take the head honcho down with you. Especially since you two alone have a pretty good bounty on you." She said and the two guys kept their mouths shut.

"It's alright Faye, we've gotten the rest of their team earlier.. meaning we've either got him by now or the final two will be him." Jet said bluffing, but the other two didn't need to know that.

"You couldn't have possible caught the rest of our team, they're all with Derrickson on Mars." One said and the other knocked him over with his own chair.

"Stupid!!! Does the word Bluffing mean anything to you!!" the guy yelled at his partner that revealed their boss's location. Faye laughed at the two bickered all the way to the claims office. There they got $14, 00 for both of them. Faye took her share of the money and went to go waste it all in a bar or something. She was never one for drinkin but since Spike's death she had been nothing but miserable. She had been somewhat drunk by time the bar had been full of men. Each one that tried hitting on her she simply showed them her gun and they backed off. The gun wasn't loaded but they didn't have to know that.

"What's a pretty face like yours doing here getting drunk off her ass." A deep voice said watching her drinking her fourth glaas. She changed the way she was sitting and her gun glimmered in the dim light.

"I don't think it's any of your business." She said without looking to see who it was.

"Nice gun." The femanine voice said. "I have news to tell you about Spike." Faye grabbed her gun and Aimed it at the head in the shadow.

"Please don't I've been shot one too many times before." The voice said. "The last time nearly killed me."

"Who are you?!?!" Faye nearly yelled. She couldn't see the person not that she would realyy remember who she was talking to since she was really feeling buzzed from the drink.

"Someone.." The voice got quiet. 

"How the hell od you know about Spike?!?!" Faye looked ready to cry again. " No Body mentions his name around me." She took the safety off.

"I see." The person said. "Then I guess you might be too out of it to listen ot my words. I'll come back when you're more stable mentally."

"I am stable!!!" Faye said.

"Not Stable enough then.. I'll talk to you some other time. Don't worry I'll find you." The voice said leaving money. "To pay for your drinks.. Save your money to make repairs on your ship and/or the Bebop." Faye dropped her gun when she heard the door close. She put it away and buried her head in her hands letting her tears flow once more. The only thing she was aware of after was that Jet came in and carried her away telling her she had more than enough to drink.


	3. Brainwashed

        Faye had been walking around the familiar town. Part of her was searching for that saxaphone playing guy.. err woman.. whatever!! She had to admit he had been nice company and interesting to speak with. At least she could have finaly told someone about the love she had for someone who was dead. A love that kept making her partly wish for him to not to be dead. He had died before right?? So why couldn't he have come back this time right?? Right? So what if they only would argue about petty things but she yearned for that at least. _Any _attention from him let her know that he knew she existed in the galaxy.

"Tears doesn't suit a pretty girl like yourself.." A male voice said stepping out of the shadows

"I'm not crying.. I think I'm allergic to my new mascara." She brought a tissue to her eyes.

"Oh come on.. its not a shameful thing to cry." The guy said pressing cold metal against her throat.

"I wouldn't mess with a woman when she's down.. especially if that woman is me." Faye warned not really wanting to put up with any shit this guy had to dish out. She felt his hand trace up the front of her shirt. Without hesitation she held her gun up to his temple. "I warned you." She felt him back off. "I am in no mood to be someone's play bunny right now." She said.

"Eh..  heh no hard feelings right.." the guys said as she didn't blink her eyes.

"Now you're going to be a good boy and walk away down the street." She still had her gun aimed at him feeling the assuranc eof the wall behind her so no one sneaks up on her. The guy walked down the street and nearly walked into someone. She was ready to continue her stroll down the street only to be met by several guys with switchblades. "Friends of that loser??" She asked, but the look on their faces told her they were and he was the weak link of them all. The guys slowly made their way towards her. They traveled in numbers meaning she couldn't take them all on.

"Come on!!" A voice said yanking Faye into an alley. For some reason she found herself chasing after the sound of gentle footsteps in front of her. "In here!!" She said opening a door. Faye followed the gentle voice and the footsteps of those guys ran past the door. After a few minutes in pure darkness she heard shuffeling around the room. "I told you I'd find you, Faye Valentine." The womanly voice said.

"Who are you??"  Faye was ready to snag her gun if need be.

"An old friend to Spike Spiegal… and I guess the way you'd see it is that I'd be your adversary in the department of the heart." The woman turned on a lamp in the far corner and Faye's green  eyes showed the shock she was feeling.

"How are you feeling, Spike??" The cold tone of Vicious rang out waking the dark green haired guy from his slumber.

"Like a truck hit me." He said focusing his eyes. "Where am I??" He found himself asking.

"Don't you remember what happened?? Faye Valentine almost got you killed with her loud mouth. We managed to get you out before any real damage was done." Vicious said.

"Faye Valentine??" Spike rubbed his head. The name spounded familiar but he couldn't place a face to the whole thing.

"A Firecracker of a woman. She had left the Syndicate a few years back promising to expose the syndicate. We tried to stop her by sending you as a spy for the Syndicate."

"Remember now??" One of the guys who was constantly at Vicious' side said holding out a picture of the young woman. He glanced at her and looked her over hiding the sudden feeling of wanting to get to know this girl in more ways then one, but she seemed all too familiar to him.

"A spy for the syndicate..." He repeated slowly and took the picture form the guy.

"Yes, She decided to take on the role of a bounty hunter on a ship called the Bebop. We sent you as a spy to keep an eye on her and await our orders to bring her back to the syndicate." Vicious said with a sinister look on his face.

"When do I go back??" Was all Spike asked with  no questions asked.

"As soon as you're back to 100% health. We want you to start fresh." Vicious said walking out of the room. "My plan is working perfectly. Soon Faye Valentine..  you will be mine to do as I wish."

"Julia.." Faye said narowing her green eyes at the blonde before her.

"I  know we aren't allies in any form,   but the one thing that connects us both is indeed alive." She said making Faye stare at her.

"What are you talking about??"

"Spike isn't dead."

"That is a cruel joke." Faye stood up angrily, but caught her composure. "I had my heart set on killing him myself for all those times I tried to be nice to him and turn it into an argument. We never got along and to  be truthful I'm glad he's gone." She said heading for the door.

"You can't mean that. I know the anger you  share with him is only sexual tension. That's why I'm telling you this… He is indeed alive and will return to the Bebop soon."

"Why??"

"That I'm not sure of.. but I warn you Vicious is alive as well and is up to no good"

"Again.. This is a cruel joke I want no part in. Spike Spiegal is dead and my life is better because of it." Faye said.

"Why do you constantly lie to yourself Faye Valentine? We both know about the feelings you have for him."

" I repeat, Spike is gone and my life couldn't be better." Faye said turning her back to the blonde. "He went to risk his life for a love that had come between him and his best friend. One that had seemed ot be avoiding both men unable to tell them that she doesn't love either of them. He gave up a friendship that only comes once in a lifetime for love. He never once realized that life was perfect for him, he had the things I could only wish to have. He had the things I lost because of a simple accident and when I did trry opening up to anyone he'd throw it back in my face." She said knowing Julia was watching her.

"I see."

"You don't see!!!" Faye almost yelled but remembered the losers that were searching the area for both her and and Julia. "He was selfish. He wanted what would benefit for him. He gave up his friendship to be with you so he could be happy, and he was willing to kill his best friend to be with you and be happy even if it meant his life. He wouldn't do the same for me, he hated me."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Do I??" Faye said. "The only time he ever really showed any thoughts about my life was when I had something he could use. Other than that he was rude and uncaring and just out mean!!!" She turned back around and her eyes shined over with tears. That startled Julia a bit but not much

"You say you wish for him to be dead yet you still shed tears for him." Julia said Making Faye only angry that she had let herself become weak once again.

"Thanks for saving my life." Faye said walking out of the room leaving Julia behind.

"Spiegal is gone." One of Vicous' men had rushed into his office.

"I knew he would be." Vicious said. "He's gone back to the Bebop to finish the mission I had sent him on."

"But We're not sure if the Brainwashing process was completed."

"It's a chance we can risk.. If it doesn't work Spike will come back to us alone.. We can restart the process then."

"Right, sir." The young man said and walked out of the office. Vicious leaned back in his chair with what seemed klike his hundreth hard-on for the day. Just thinking about crushing her spirit was a turn on to him, how he would love to see her green eyes full of pain and sadness and when she gets the final glance at Spike her eyes would fill with even more hurt accompanied with betrayal. Yes there were no flaws in this plan.

"JET PERSON!!!!!!!" Ed screamed holding Ein close to her body that was now filling out like a young lady should.

"What, Ed?!?!" Jet said holding his bleeding finger in his mouth while a knife was in the other had. "What is it?!?!" Jet poked his head out when he got no response except for the poor dog growling at the person in front of them. "It can't be." Jet nearly dropped his knife and walked out into the living room. Leaning against the wall with his green hair as wild as always and a cigarette lit in his mouth and his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He looked at the two people and the dog that was trying to get out of Ed's grasp and smirked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Were the only words that came out of his mouth.

"Spike person??" Ed let Ein go and the Dog went to inspect the guy. He barked a couple of times, growled at the guy and walked away. "Spike person!!!" Ed launched herself at the guy and hugged him quickly. "Edward sory spike person. Edward excited." Ed said making Spike raise an eyebrow.

"You can never stay dead can you??" Jet laughed heartily slapping spike on the shoulder.

"Guess not." Spike said. "Short a crew member??" He asked referring to Faye.. the one he was here for. This made Jet raise an eyebroow, Spike never asked about Faye unless it had something to do with a bounty.

"Faye Faye went for a walk a long time ago." Edward said jumping around the ship in excitement. Then she found herself hanging upside down on a pipe near Jet's head. "Faye Faye will be happy to see Spike person. She cry over-" She started to say but Jet covered the girl's mouth to stop her jabbering.

"I'm going to make a special dinner for this occasion." Jet said and Ed bit his hand making him take it back in pain. He was about to say something to the girl but the sound of Faye's ship came sounded throughout the ship. Moments later an unfamiliar sound came from the doorway. Everyone turned their attention to the girl in the doorway. Her purple hair still was tamed by the headband and she kept her tight shirt bit instead of her shorts she wore a pair of pants with her suspenders and instead of her heels she had on a pair of boots and over her shirt was her red jacket with the sleeves rolled down for once. 

"Faye Faye.. look at who's home!!!" Ed squealed making Faye look up and her eyes widened at the sight of none other than Spike Spiegal. The next thing that happened was slightly unexpected and very unlike Faye… She passed out.


	4. The Bounty

         She was staring up at the ceiling of her room. Had she been dreaming?? Had the guy of her dreams come back from the beyond… No wait Julia had said he hadn't died. So why had she passed out anyway?? She had been warned, maybe part of her didn't believe he could come back from the dead. A sigh escaped her lips as she rolled over and turnedo n the small T.V. and played the tape of herself. She remembered the day she had recorded hreself. She had so many dreams back then and hadn't expecrted to becoe a bonty hunter. Hell, she hadn't expected to even know this future. 

       She began to wonder if she hadn't been in that accident so many years ago would she have grown up to be an old maid?? A lonlyu woman with no one to love? Maybe.. but she'd rather be an old maid then someone whjo is madly in love with someone who will probably never return those feelings. She forced away tears of diappointment an dgot up to take a shower. She got to the bathroom and found it locked. One name came to mind…

"SPIKE SPIEGEL!!! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!!!" She yelled angrily.

"Just five minutes.." A tired sounding voice sounded form the other side.

"I want the shower now!!" She said.

"Four then!!" He seemed to be straining over something. She frowned and waited outside the door as Ein looked up at her with his head cocked to the side.

"Can you believe this he's been home not even for a full 24 hours and already is hogging the bathroom??" She said to the dog who just walked away. Faye sighed as the hallway went dead silent. She could then hear things from the other side of the bathroom door.. things like heavy breathing that seemed to try to hide under the sound of the shower running. Soon it was followed by a gentle heavy sigh. After another minute the shower turned off and he walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist and his green hair got darker as it dripped with water. He gave her one of his smiles with his teeth showing.

"All yours…"  He said walking away. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit as she watched him leave. She stepped into the bathroom with a frown apparent on her face. His smile made him look boyish and really adorable but he never smiled at her.. not like that something had to be wrong.

"Maybe he hit his head or something and he's finally learned some humanity." She muttered and turned on the shower making sure some of the water was still warm.

        He felt like a silly teenager. One who had just begun his road to puberty.. he wasn't sure how he was able to control himelf when he was here last time, but he knew that probably couldn't do it this time. The girl was beautiful and took care of herself, you could tell by looking at her shiney purple hair and how soft looking her skin was.  And she was a real live wire by how lively her eyes looked, those beautiful green eyes. He thought about all conversation s him and Jet had over dinner. Jet and him were laughing over how much him and Faye argued all the time. Apparently he never got along with her and couldn't stand her most of the time even if they were partners and were an OK team. 

"Spike Person!!!!! FAYE-FAYE!!!!" Ed's voice broke his train of thought and he put on his favorite outfit and went to see what all the yelling was about. He got there to see Ed in front of her computer laying on top of Ein who seemed to not mind.

"What??" Faye walked into the room in her old outfit scowling with a towel in her hand trying to dry her hair.

"New Bounty." Spike said. "his name is Tiny Torvolt." He read rom the computer.

"He's got a Million Woolong on his head." Edward finished. Faye set the towel down.

"What's his story??" She asked.

"He kidnaps women, they disappear for a while and come back completely brainless. They have no memory of what happened to them much less have any sense of reality."

"All of them detached from the real world. Almost like empy bodies."

"Another repition of the whole 'SCRATCH' thing??" Faye said shuddering at the memory.

" What are you worried about?? If you don't want to do it more money for me!" He said making the violet haired woman glare at him.

"What's the plan??" Faye asked.

"You'll be alright??" Spike asked almost concerned about Faye. She gave him a funny look.

"I've been through worse, Spiegel. Don't tell me you're going soft on me??"

"No we just need your part of the plan to work in order four end to work." He said.

"In other words don't go shooting off your mouth!!!" Jet said. "Or your gun."

"Yeah, Yeah.. whatever.." She walked into the club with her jacket sleeves rolled up as always. She sat down at the bar and sighed heavily. Although she should be paying more attention to the plan she was day dreaming… she began thinking about SPIke and how his personality did a whole 360 since he had 'died'.

"Excuse me miss??" A man walked up to her. He was charmingly handsom, just looking into his deep amber eyes made her heart pick up speed. It was something about him one could trust, probably his appearance. His dark hair was slicked back into a a long ponytail, he wasn't broad shouldered or anything but his body was masculine enough to lift any girl. "Miss?? Is this seat taken or being reserved for anyone?" He looked over her face and not at her body.

"Well you're a polite one." She said. "And no the seat isn't taken." She said and he sighed in relief and sat next to her.

"What's a sweet girl like yourself doing in a place like this??"

"Sweet?? I'm anything but sweet. But you, on the other hand, are a very rare guy. No one's this polite anymore." She said.

"I kind of can't help it.." His eyes seemed to tempted to look over the rest of her body but he caught himself and looked at the bartender. He ordered some random drink and began his ocnversation with Faye again. "It's in my nature." He said. "So My name's Tristian…"

"Felecia."

"Stick to the plan, Faye." Jet said into the speaker placed in a new watch Ed had made for him. It then short circuited meaning they had lost communication.

"Ugh.." Spike stared at Faye and the other guy flirt. "Disgusting." He said staring back at the drink he had.

"I know what you mean." Spike said watching Faye go with the guy out on the dance floor. He couldn't help but glare at the man because the way ther were dancing probably wasn't even dancing, more like sex on the dance floor.

"That isn't right." Spike said.

"I know it isn't like Faye to get side tracked easily." Jet said and then the lighting in the room changed. When the lighitng went back to normal a moment later Faye and that young man were no longer on the dance floor or at the bar. "Where are they?!?!?" Jet said suddenly and Spike searched as well.

"Dammit they're gone!" Spike said and the two men split up. Spike headed for the front door and Jet out the back. Spike had seen the guy Faye was with climb into a black limosine then it took off. Spike suddenly found himself chasing after the limo. He fired a couple of shots at the c ar only to find himself be shot back at. He took a shot to the shoulder, but ran on anyway. The car turned a corner, he turned a corner as well but the limosine was gone. "Damn!!!" He said clutching the wound he now has in his shoulder.  

"Hmm…" Faye moaned a little feeling sunshine on her face. She opened her eyes and saw she wasn't in her room. She bolted up and reached for her waist readty to shoot but she felt too weak to mover her arm.

"You finally woke up, Miss." The voice of the young man form the night before rang out. She looked around and found his body from a corner in the far side of the room. She felt so weak right about now.

"Who are you??" She asked and he laughed, bitterly. 

"You don't remember me Faye Valentine??" he asked making her frown. "Yeah I know who you are." He said losing the polite tone.

"What am i.." She started to ask but noticed she wasn't in her regular clothes, but the clothes of one in the mental hospital.. straight jacket and all.

"Doing in a straight jacket?? I put you there… couldn't have you giving me any trouble." He said taking off his shirt, leaving him in a tank top of some sort. "I really hate it when women try to fight against me.. especially one as beautiful as you." He said turning his back and a small tattoo stood out with the namy Tiny on it.

"Tiny Torvolt.." She murmured and he laughed bitterly once again. "That's what I'm called now." He crawled up on the bed bringing his face close to hers. "but if you remember who I was to you I might make this pleasurable for you.." He puilled her face roughly to his and kissed her roughly. "And you can keep your memories unlike the others." He said lowly but before sucking on her ear lobe.. She tried pulling her head away but he only bit her ear in response. Then his phone rang and he left her alone for the moment. He picked it up glaring at the phone. "Can't it wait?!?" He nearly shouted. "Fine then. Ten minutes, I'll be there." He slammed the phone down and swore. She almost felt sorry for him because he was much too happy… almost felt sorry for him. He pulled his over shirt back on and knelt next to the bed Faye was in and kissed her. "I'll be back soon Valentine.. so get comfortable." He said walking out of the room


	5. Uncertainty

_Aishiteta to nageku niwa, Amarnimo toki wa sugite shimatta. Mada kokoro no hokrobi wo iyasenu mama kaze ga fuiteru. _

_Kawaita hito mi de dareka naite kure, The Real Folk Blues. Honto no kana shimiga shiri tari dake doro no kawari tsukatta Jinsei o waru kuwa nai ichiro kiwi owaru __nara__…_

        The stupid song played over and over. Faye understood the words completely and kind of wanted to shoot the speakers that were playing it because in a sense she could relate to the song. That Torvolt guy had been gone all day and she was starving. She figured maybe he was busy taking advantage of some other poor girl he had picked up off the street. The funny thing is that she felt as if she knew him, but if that was the case why didn't she remember him…. The song kept playing as she paced around the room.

"WOULD SOMEBODY TURN OFF THE STUPID SONG?!?" She yelled angrily stomping her foot. She felt something metal slap against her ankle as she remembered her magnetic anklet.

"It used to be our favorite song…" His voice drawled out from behind her. "Why are you wasting energy like that, Faye?" He said holding a bag of food.

"I was hoping I could pass out while standing and maybe break my head open." She gave him a look that would've intimidated him if she weren't so hungry.

"I see… I remember a Faye who would sometimes refuse to eat because she didn't want to be fat."  He told her. She quirked an eyebrow at him and stared at his face a bit harder and tried to place a face, but he only opened the bag in his hand to have the smell of pasta waft through the air. "Still your favorite right??" He said as she frowned a bit and glared at him.

"Thomas 'Torvolt' McLean." She back up into a wall as a sadistic smile came to his face as hers went to one of fear.

"It took you all day to remember your love." He said. "What have you been doing all this time?? Selling yourself?!?!" He raised a hand and slapped her clear across the face. She fell to the floor wanting to touch the stinging spot on her face but the straight jacket prevented her from doing so. She turned her head letting her violet locks hide her face. He jerked her face towards him and he inspected the red mark on her face. His hazel eyes met her green ones and his held pure fury and anger.

"how did you..." She started to ask but he tightened his grin on her chin shutting her up.

"Live?? I'm not sure myself... but isn't it funny that your mother had you preserved to not only save your life but save you from me, while my dad only did it to get rid of me since I wouldn't die??" He said waiting for a response but when he received none he slammed her head into the floor making her nose bleed from the pressure.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you..." He said but soon realized she was on the brink of losing consciousness he shook her making her open her eyes a bit. "You're still a damned whore." He told her just before she went limp in his arms. Another sadistic smile came to his face and he grabbed a needle from a nearby table.

"You mean to tell me that was our guy?!?!" Spike looked at the computer image Edward had on the screen.

"Yup yup, Spike person." She said proudly. Spike gave a heavy sigh trying to keep his cool, which was difficult because Faye was in that guy's possession as of now and if they don't find Faye quick…no he didn't want to think about it.

"Is there anything else on this guy??" Jet said.

"He's Faye-Faye's brother!!!" Edward said. "By marriage only and he was sent to prison for… many counts of illegal brainwashing."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!?!?!"

"You no ask Edward!!!" She said while Spike was trying his best to not destroy something.

"We don't know where Faye is…" Spike said. "By now she could be gone…" He said trying to replace thought of the worst. That maybe she could've been taken advantage of already or he could be frying her brain of any humanity.

"Edward, know!!!" The girl began typing faster on her computer as both males looked at the girl as if she was crazy. "Faye-Faye had bad feeling about her part and had Edward put a tracking device in her anklet." She stopped typing and a map came up on the screen. Ed pointed to the blinking light and without hesitation Spike took off towards his ship, leaving Jet watching him in complete confusion.

'Spike's never cared about Faye's well being like this.'

            As soon as he landed his ship in an abandoned space port it began to rain. He remembered this was exactly how the weather was when he had left the syndicate behind. As he made his journey towards Faye's residence he felt odd. His insides were twisting up in knots. Just thinking about the Syndicate bothered him now. He had to finish the mission for Vicious, he had to turn in this woman to a man who would only use and abuse her in so many ways. 

            He's known Vicious for a long time… way back to when he first joined the syndicate. They were inseparable nothing would ever get between them. Spike can't understand why Vicious would want Faye over all the women involved with the syndicate. They were just as beautiful, but not nearly as lively though. He couldn't just turn Faye over like that. Vicious would harm her, break her spirit and her heart. The live wire he knew would die.

"Why the hell is it bothering me so damned much?!?!" Spike growled to himself. "It's a simple mission. Just get the girl take her back no questions asked. He owns the syndicate now he does what he wants." Spike punched a door that was locked. He looked up and saw that he made to his destination… an asylum that hasn't been used in years. 

"Wake up beautiful…"  His polite melodic voice stirred her from her slumber. When she only groaned he slapped her. "I said wake up whore!!!" He yelled and she looked at him mildly shock.

"I thought I was dreaming." She said feeling groggy, but not the usual grogginess that would come from just waking up. She tried to move her hands but then remembered the straight jacket.

"Oh… the fun hasn't started yet beautiful." He traced a hand up her bare leg and sighed deeply. "Just the way I remembered, soft and smooth." She gasped when she realized she couldn't feel a thing.

"What did you do Thomas?!?!"

"Nothing angel… just insuring you feel no pain for your first time." He raised his hand up higher.

"I've given up my first time to a man I met when I was revived." She said, but he didn't believe her.

"No need for the bluffs." He kissed her. "You should just be glad I've numbed the pain… but the pleasure will still exist." He placed a helmet on her head and turned a dial on it. She recognized the object even with its upgraded materials.

"Still using helmets for brainwashing??" She asked as he shook his head.

"Faye… Faye… Faye…" He sighed. "Don't you remember?? I loved you and always you, but you never came to me willingly. I know those friends of yours will come for you eventually. So I'll do what I should've a long time ago… Alter your thoughts to make you come to me..." He said just as cold steel was pressed against his neck.

"The problem with your type is that you talk way too much." Spike said. "Now stand up and back away from her." He said backing up enough for him to stand… as soon as he had he turned to hit Spike before the bullet was pulled, but Spike moved. 

            Faye watched the fight slightly in horror. Her step brother was now fighting the man who owns her heart. She wanted to just crawl back in the block she was preserved in. Somehow things can never go the way she wants it and it tears her to pieces. She banged her head against the wall behind the bed and a stinging sensation came from the back of her head. Whatever he had done to her was wearing off. She kept banging her head giving herself a headache. A gunshot was heard and the helmet fell off her head. She saw Spike standing there with the smoking gun. He undid the straight jacket immediately freeing her arms.

"Let's go..." He said.

"Where's Thomas??" 

"Gone... He got one good blow and he's gone… Let's go…" Spike said and they both took off running. He got outside and saw Spike's ship chasing after a dark blue ship while a battle ensued… only the driver in Spike's Ship seemed to just he shooting with little or no aim. Then the dark blue one took off away from the city and Spike's ship landed.

"Get in!!!" The cheery face of Edward came out and Spike shoved her out of the way. "Ow!!"  The very flexible girl accommodated herself to the small space. "We'll be back, Faye-Faye!!!" Ed said as the ship took off. 

"Catch up Spike Person!!!" Ed kept yelling only making Spike angrier by the moment. Spike caught up with the ship and Ed opened the hatch. "Ed, be careful!!!!" The girl said jumping out of the ship and attached herself to the other ship... the one Thomas Torvolt McLean was in. She pulled at metal covering on the bottom and pulled out a handful of cords. The ship slowly descended and landed in a wooded area.  

            Spike found the ship in no time and saw an interesting site as well. 'Tiny Torvolt' was being held hostage by the slightly insane computer genius. They turned the guy in got their cash reward and returned to the bebop with little damage done to anything... and that disturbed Jet a whole lot.

            This new Spike was different. He wasn't the same insane risk taker he had known before, he wasn't the same guy who would nearly destroy his ship trying to catch a bounty only to have them killed at one point or another, and he wasn't the guy who disliked Faye's personality and wouldn't save her unless it had something to do with him and something he needed to get done. No something was really wrong with this Spike, and he can't figure out exactly what it is yet… but he would eventually.


	6. Better plans

She looked at the amount of money she had in her possession now. With a sigh she pulled on her old outfit and grabbed her white boots. What was going on with Spike? He was a different person… different as in they haven't argued once since he's been back. It's almost as if he knew about the deep feelings she had for him and he was…

"No... It's only wishful thinking. Never in a million years would that happen." She said. She searched around for her gun and didn't feel it in its regular place. Instead she felt a box, a small box. She picked it up. It looked like something you'd have a ring or a necklace inside of. She opened it and a small locket was inside. Her eyes held confusion as she wondered who had given her the necklace.

"I had it for a while." His voice came from the doorway.  Her eyes turned cold for a second.

"What's with you?!?!" She asked him as he just stood there looking cool, calm and collected with a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Ever since you've been back you've been acting strange. You're not nearly as reckless and risky. You don't even argue with me anymore!! You're not the same person I know!!"

"Are you finished?"

"No and what's with the damned necklace?!?! You've always loved one girl in your life and you always seem to make it quite clear there's no one else who has room in your heart." She said. He simply shrugged.

"You're right… it isn't who I am. Maybe for all you know I'm not even the real Spike Spiegel. Maybe I could be a spy for Vicious sent here to bring you to him so you could be a broken sex slave for the rest of your miserable life." His voice went cold as his sentences went on. "Or maybe I'm a person who has finally seen the flaw of living a life like this… without anyone who will care if I come out alive or not." He said making her shut up for the moment. She finally stood up.

"Where's my gun??" She asked smoothly and he tossed an object to her then walked away without a single glance back at her. She walked off to the hanger where the ships were and got inside her ship. She landed on the nearest planet, Venus. She put a couple of popper pills in her mouth to keep the helium from getting to her voice box. After docking the ship she headed towards the nearest Casino ready to throw her money away.

"Any report on Spike's whereabouts??" Vicious asked one of his men who just walked right into the office.

"Yes, sir." The man said practically trembling. "He is just outside of the orbit of Venus" 

"I see… Contact him at once." The man said growing more and more impatient with how long it's taking him to complete such a simple task.

                He felt stupid; he almost admitted that he wanted to take her in his arms right then and there. A slip up as small as that shouldn't have even come that close. Yet, he couldn't help it… For some reason when she had been kidnapped his heart started to pound as he became worried if she'd end up like 'Tiny Torvolt's' other victims. He wanted her and to be with her. The feeling was maddening. Every time he saw her he wanted to hold her, other times he just wanted to kiss her, and cosmos knows how many times the thought of their bodies melding together in perfect rhythm had crossed his mind. A sigh escaped his lips as a small computer went off. His eyes darkened and knew who it was and he threw the small thing against the wall making it shut up for the moment.

 "I don't see why you want such a madwoman anyway." He said knowing he would take his time with the mission at hand. "She's no easy target… but it will get done." He cut the man off before any complaints about him sticking his nose in Vicious' reason for wanting a girl like Faye because well… he could see why. She was beautiful and everything he wanted and more.

"Sir he is not responding." 

"I see…" Vicious smirked at the wall. "Keep working on it." 

"Yes, sir…" The door slammed signaling Vicious was now alone. He then took out several more pictures… one of the last bounties the occupants of the Bebop had taken in recently. He looked at the way Spike had been looking at the girl wearing almost no decent clothing. To anyone who didn't know Spike it would look like a look of disgust or hatred, but not to him. He looked at the eye that truly belongs to Spike… not the false one and he could see lust written behind it. "Even better…."

                A few hours later, actually many hours later the sound of her ship finally arrived and she laid down on the couch face first. She sighed knowing he was awake because he was watching that new bounty hunter show. For a while things were quiet and she swore that he had been staring at her for sometime now, but ignored it for a while until she heard him move. The weight of the couch changed near her legs and unexpectedly his hands started working on her shoes and they hit the floor with a thump. 

"What are you…?"  Her words stopped when she felt his hands working on her feet.

"You know besides the fact people spend more then twelve hours on their feet those heels of yours add to the stress put on them." He said switching to her other foot. "Hard time at the tables…?"

"For once I made money." She said wiggling her toes with a slight giggle when he changed the way his hands moved.

"So the irate girl from earlier is gone??"

"Not really… just what your doing feels really nice." She sighed and moved as he released her foot. "Spike, what happened to you??" Her voice was almost gentle, much like it was the days she knew she was treading on thin ice… like whenever she used to bring up Julia. 

"…."

"You're not the same person you were when you left here…" She looked up at the ceiling. "You're not the same man I argued with over petty stuff on a regular basis, you're not the person who used to express the way you felt about me… annoyed. When you left here looking for Julia I thought you didn't really care about Ed, Jet, Ein…" She paused. "Me…"

"Why-??" He cut himself off.

"You mostly seemed to worry about yourself and what you can gain from things. Then the night you left to take on Vicious to finish your own personal problems you scared me. I saw a man different from the one I had met and gotten used to. You opened up to me a little." She turned her head away from him.

"Faye-?" 

"Which eye is it?" She then looked him with her green eyes shining over with tears. "Before you left, you told me one of your eyes aren't real… 'One constantly looks at the past and the other sees the present.' So which one is it?" She asked just before consciousness left her. Spike shook his head.

"Let me guess you blew half of your winnings on drinks." He said knowing she wouldn't hear him. He picked her up and took her back to her room. He brushed violet strands of hair out of her face… only one word could strike her now… beautiful. Too bad it would be scowling and everything else when she wakes up with that hang over. He was pretty sure he knew a drink to cure that.


	7. Memories

"He's taking too long." Vicious muttered from his place at the desk. It had been nearly two months since he sent Spiegel out to retrieve his woman, the first month was to regain trust, but now… he should have brought her back already. Looks like he'll have to get ready to pay the man a visit… But first…the warning notice

* * *

"Here…" His voice came out as she found herself looking up at the shot glass before her. She nearly gagged looking at the raw egg in the glass, even worst had been whatever he put on top of it made it look almost diseased….or maybe it was the hangover.

"I'm not eating that…"

"Drinking that would be more correct."

"Shut up." She muttered holding the plastic bag with a couple of ice cubes to her head.

"Just drink that then plenty of water…" A thud was heard as he leaned back with his feet propped up on the table. "I'm only trying to help when it's your own fault you feel that way."

"I said shut up!" She yelled only to fall back groaning in pain as the throbbing in her head continued with a vengeance. Slowly she lifted her gaze to look at him. He was now leaning back in the chair with his headphones on looking like he was asleep now, and most likely was too. After all his worn shoes were still, not moving like they tend to do when he's actually listening to whatever was playing. "Typical…" She muttered allowing her gaze to linger. Yes, this was the Spike she had grown accustomed to over the time she spent on the Bebop.

His legs were stretched out and left over right. His hands folded behind his head, the jacket he wore was button unevenly showing the yellow shirt he wore beneath. Pants legs had been hiked up enough to see the tops of his boots and his face with a wistful smile in place. On the outside he was the same but the inside… something was wrong… this wasn't the man she knew. Sure she didn't' welcome the change, after all he is paying her the attention she didn't receive before… it was like maybe he was in tune to her feelings, and yet… she missed the arguments they had… over nothing.

"Well…" She glanced once more at the disgusting drink he had made her. Taking her hands down she pinched her nose grasped the cup and took it down in one go. Once down she nearly gagged… it was slimy going down. Once she put the glass down a glass of water bumped her hands not a drop spilling. Raising the jade orbs once more to look at him she saw a crooked smile as his hand went back to the back of her head.

"That'll help with the dry mouth part." He added pulling his legs down and stood to stretch. "Hey Jet!" He yelled making her wince, the headache wasn't exactly gone. "What's for breakfast."

"Ham and vegetable omelet!" The man yelled.

"Which means we'll only get vegetables…" Faye frowned standing up with her glass of water and went to retreat back to her room. "I'm not hungry." She mumbled and was gone. Of course on the way out he watched her rear end retreat swaying left…right…and left once more. Even to saunter about it was still a lovely sight to see. But he knew his hands would be grasping the supple flesh of her ass if he had any say with it.

"Grrr…" Ed crawled past the kitchen chasing after Ein who seemed to have had it with the red head for the day. Spike smiled wistfully watching the scene play. He really felt at ease here.

_But you shouldn't be here… _Something chided in the back of his mind. _You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be wanting her. All of this you shouldn't have. What about Julia?_

"Julia…?" The name sounded almost foreign to him. He should know that name shouldn't he?

_Your heart has no room for any of this. Julia is gone because of him._

"Him…?" He rested himself on his elbows, suddenly he felt as if he had had way too much to drink the night before. Then there were images…

**_"Your story needs editing!" _**He heard his voice call out.

**_"You can't tie me up, I'm a Gypsy... I can't stay in one place too long!"_**Faye's voice called to him.

**_"I thought you said beef and Vegetables!"_**

**_"We don't' have money for beef!" _**

"What is this?" He stood up almost staggering.

**_"So you're jut going to throw your life away?"_**

**_"Look into my eyes Faye." He leaned in close to her. "One is a fake. One always looks into the past, one that sees the present." He watched her gasp and turned his back on her._**

It was coming too fast, so many of them. Arguments, snide remarks, scoffs, laughs, miscalculations on Jet's part. So many bounty heads, many times they went hungry. Everything that were familiar…Up until now he had bits and pieces from when SHE yelled them at him. The uncalled for blows he received…

**_"You sing off-key." _**

Then…. It became clear.

* * *

Sorry about that folks… lost touch with a lot of old fics… but now I know I can update them now so… tada! Let's see who reads now….And yeah its short... btu the next chapter will make up for it. 


	8. Lucky Break

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Cowboy Bebop, so you will have to suffice with what I've created here.

He hadn't been back to the Bebop in a while. Well not since the flood of memories. So he had gone on into staring into the glass of amber fluid in it staring at his own reflection. One eye that always looks at the past, the other seeing the present. With a sigh he closed the one looking into the present. Images of the past flared through his mind… Why did his past have to be so damned complicated?

He'd fallen in love with a girl his best friend had fallen for. Okay, traditional love triangle, it's been done in plenty of movies. The tension between the two grew till they eventually became rivals, Okay now we're starting to talk anime-ish plots. Eventually a fought broke out resulting in his first "death" Okay now we're starting to touch on Soap Opera-ish plots. Then he had a few seasons off as he stayed with Jet his new found friend. Eventually a dog joined their crew, followed by that woman, ending with the kid. Now came a whole new storyline of a family, dysfunctional but what family isn't. So moving along he eventually got sucked up in his Soap Opera life as the old rival found out he was still alive once more igniting the flame of hate resulting in another fight, his second "death".

"Now that we're up to speed…" He mumbled giving some loser in the stool next to him a glare since he'd turn to him thinking he wanted to .

Now where were we… oh yes, Now he's a tool for his rival to bring the vixen of a woman, whom he'd started to feel attracted to. Shit, it's gotten so bad he can FINALLY admit to himself that the woman was fiery in a way the he liked it! No! Bad thoughts! Must get back to the overall story. He's being used as a tool, Bebop had grown increasingly popular in the world of bounty hunting so it's not like they could go off somewhere without being noticed…

"Well…" He mumbled once more glaring at the loser next to him since the man had been more than ready to listen to him. He just stood up and left there his money on the counter and made his way out of the bar.

Another man would've been staggering, and he had to admit the world seemed to be tipsy curvy in it's own way, but he wasn't staggering and for that he praised himself in secret… But who cared, he knew in what general direction he had been heading so he'd go there sleep in his ship then head back to the bebop to think about his next step.

"I'm sorry…" A voice called making him look up. There he saw a girl, she looked very dirty and frail. She'd been sitting on the ground in a puddle with her hand up in a defensive stance, above her hovered a man, obviously made of way too much muscle. On his arm had been many tattoos.

"Sorry doesn't fix it girlie." His voice was gruff and he had begun to leaned down, he yanked her up by her hair and forced her to stand. "The damage done is worth more than your life…" He jerked his arm making her cry out.

"Is it worth yours?" She whispered.

"What was that?" He pulled harder bringing her lips closer to his ear.

"I said… Is it worth yours?" Her hand went to the pendant she wore around her neck, previously hidden by her lengthy hair, and slid out a small blade making quick work of slicing the man's throat. The sounds of him gasping for air were the only sounds on the tiny street, making it seem like the world has stopped for this moment and all she did was watch as the blood spilled through his fingers trying to cover the cut. Slowly she turned to him with a crazed smiled adorning her cute face. "Spike Spiegel, If I'd known I'd find you sooner than expected… your life would've atoned for the damages. But oh well, he assumed me to be weak."

She shed the raggedy dress exposing her clothes weren't so dirty. Her pants were of shiny black material that stopped at mid-calf. The shirt she wore was of a plain brown that flared all the way to her wrist. Her feet were adorned in delicate sandals that just weren't seen to commonly in this time. Even looking at her in this get up she looked very young and hardly dangerous. If anyone had glanced at the man who was now dying on the ground it would be easy to argue he had been trying to rape her and she found a blade on the street swinging, hoping to strike fear in him and managed a lucky break… but Spike knew better. This woman wasn't so young.

"Mia…" His eyes fell into slits as he gazed her. She only smiled, put away her blade back into her pendant and hugged him.

"God Spike you're still so sexy…" Her hand went to his chest feeling the ripples of his muscle underneath.

"Why are you here, Mia?"

"Well, Mr. Mean Pants is growing impatient for his whore… I'm here as a warning… I was supposed to draw blood, but how can I draw blood on a sexy beast like you Spike?" She looked up at him and then frowned. "Especially when you've been drinking.. Little cuts will bleed forever." She waved smelling the stink of alcohol. But nonetheless it slowed her for a moment as her finger made the movement to go exploring.

* * *

He finally managed to drag himself inside the bebop late as hell, but who cared, he managed to bore Mia enough to make her leave without losing his pants in the slightest, lucky enough he'd gotten Mia as his warning messenger, any other would've left him with some sort of serious wound to prove he'd gotten the message. Lucky him… Mia was more than in love with him than anything… didn't stop her from cutting up his hand though… simply because she had a weird obsession with blood.

"But that's valuable… he's desperate…"

"Who is?" He jumped not expecting anyone to hear. But upon laying his eyes on Jet he got an idea.

"Jet…" He watched the older man pause with a look of confusion on his face. Oh yeah… Mia was his lucky break….


End file.
